A Piece of Heaven Right Here on Earth
by Tall and Simple
Summary: All human one-shot. Edward comes home late one night. Really cute and sappy. :


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight and its franchise. I'm just an fan of the Twilight (book) series.

* * *

><p><span>My Tranquility<span>

I loosen my black tie and stepped into my Victorian home. I was a bit disheartened because I wasn't greeted by the noise of my 3-year-old son Anthony running up to me and attacking me by attaching to my feet and my sweet wife Isabella's warm kiss. But considering the time it was, I knew it wouldn't be possible.

Work today was a bit more stressful than usually. I was 29 years old and I was completing the final months of my fellowship in neurosurgery before I was an official 'official' doctor. Today's case was very complicated to begin with, in the surgery I had to remove a rapid growing malignant tumor. It was located near the base of the brain near the Circle of Wills **(Circle of Wills is the main blood supply network to the brain) **without puncturing any of the blood vessels or killing any nerve cells. But an hour into the procedure we hit some problems; it seemed that the malignant cells had already entered the blood vessels and was expanding into the regions of the brain that weren't anticipated and other regions of the body. So because of issue, the surgery became even more life-threatening and even more longer. The surgery took a total of 18 hours instead of the 12 hours it was suppose to. And to put it in perspective, after performing the surgery, I was seriously doubting why I ever chose this career. I was ready to fall into bed with Bella in my arms and never waking up again.

I dropped my keys and bag on the side table in the foyer and took off my grey coat. I heard some very faint laughter and followed it to the living room. The room was relatively dark except for the soft amber light coming from the fireplace.

I saw my beautiful wife curled up on side of the sofa full immersed in her novel while a smile playing on her delicate face. To her left was my sleeping son stretched along the rest of the sofa as his head rested in his mother's lap, and his blue blanket covering him.

I stood in the enter-way just staring at the scene before me for sometime before I straightening up and walked over to them ever so quietly so I didn't disturb Anthony. Just I reached them my beloved looked up to me and gave me a warming, heart-stopping smile.

"Hey you," she whispered and closed her eyes as I leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I missed you two very much today," I continued to lean down further to her lips.

"We missed you very much," Bella breathed against my lips as I deepened the kiss.

We pulled back once the lack of air set in, "You're late today you know that. Our dear son wanted to stay up so he could be with his dad. Considering the fact today was suppose to be one of those days where dad came home before his bedtime and hopefully get a bed time story," she chuckled lightly and looked down to our sleeping son smiling.

I looked up to the clock saw that it was near 12, way past Anthony's bedtime. "I know sweetheart. I'm so, so, so sorry, we ran into even more complications during the surgery and there was a bit of problem with the equipment." I sighed heavily. "Thing really just got out of hand a bit. I'm very sorry." I said, a bit ashamed.

She cupped my cheek and gently rubbed as I closed my eyes to her warm touch. "It's alright Edward, you're doing your job, and that is saving someone's life. I," she paused and rephrased, "no we will never hold it against you," she said gently but firmly. "We both are proud of what you do." I cradled her hand in my hand and kissed her palm.

I stared into her eyes before looking down at Anthony. I brushed away couple of his bronze hair strands and kissed his forehead. I pulled back just a little bit before Anthony started waking up a bit.

When he did, he saw me and screamed drowsily, "Daddy," he attacked me with hug and latched on my neck making me jump a bit.

Bella and I laughed at what he did before I stood up and sat down onto the couch next to Bella. Bella had grabbed Anthony's blanket before I sat down and draped it over me and Anthony. I moved Anthony so he lay across his mother and me as he slept. Bella leaned onto my side and curled against me, and I unlatched one of my arms so that I could hold Bella also.

Bella stared at Anthony and played with his hair. And I sat there, fully content with my life knowing that I had everything any man ever wished for.

That night I realize something. In everyone's life there are moments where we doubt ourselves and that path we have chosen. But when you look at the people most important to you, you understand why you do this.

I have. And what I have, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Bella and Anthony are my world and with them, they hold everything I ever dream, hope, wish, pray, need, and desire of.

A piece of heaven is right here on Earth, with me.

* * *

><p>I hoped you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review if you want.<p> 


End file.
